parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dil/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Finding Dil. *playing *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Mmm. *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Mm-hmm. *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Yes, Tommy. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Tommy Pickles: So, Kimi, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole outdoors, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. A kid can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *Kimi Finster: My man delievered. *Tommy Pickles: And it wasn't so easy. *Kimi Finster: Because a lot of other children had their eyes on this place. *Tommy Pickles: You better believe they did, every single one of them. *Kimi Finster: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *Tommy Pickles: So, you do like it, don't you? *Kimi Finster: No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Tommy, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *Tommy Pickles: Kimi, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. *Kimi Finster: Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *Tommy Pickles: Oh, right, right. *Kimi Finster: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *Tommy Pickles: You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Tommy Junior, and then this half Kimi Junior. Okay, we're done. *Kimi Finster: I like Dil. *Tommy Pickles: Dil. We'll name one Dil, but I'd like most of them to be Tommy Junior. *Kimi Finster: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *Tommy Pickles: Yeah. What if they don't like me? *Kimi Finster: Tommy. *Tommy Pickles: No, really. *Kimi Finster: There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *Tommy Pickles: You remember how we met? *Kimi Finster: Well, I try not to. *Tommy Pickles: Well, I remember. "Exuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *Kimi Finster: Tommy! *Tommy Pickles: You got a little closer because it was wiggling. *Kimi Finster: Get away, get away! *Tommy Pickles: Here he is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *heavily *Pickles gasps *Tommy Pickles: Kimi, get inside the house, Kimi. No, Kimi, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Roars *Tommy Pickles: No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *Pickles mutters *Tommy Pickles: Kimi! Panting Kimi? Kimi? Gasps Kimi? Kimi? Kimi? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Dil. *Pictures Presents *Crossover Sequel *Dil *Dil Pickles: Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *Tommy Pickles: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *Dil Pickles: Not you, Dad. Me. *Tommy Pickles: Okay. Huh? *Dil Pickles: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *Tommy Pickles: All right, I'm up. *Dil Pickles: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *Tommy Pickles: Dil! *Dil Pickles: First day of school! *Tommy Pickles: Dil, don't move. Don't move. *Dil Pickles: Unh! Unh! *Tommy Pickles: You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *Tommy Pickles: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: Are you woozy? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: How many fingers do you have? *Dil Pickles: I'm fine. *Tommy Pickles: Answer the finger question. *Dil Pickles: Five. *Tommy Pickles: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky hand? *Dil Pickles: Lucky. *Tommy Pickles: Let's see. *Grunts *Tommy Pickles: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. Category:Article stubs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Transcripts